Dragon Rider Jackaboy
by RAD0703
Summary: Mark/Xydron was a very disrespected dragon who still hadn't found his rider. Jack was a very unrespected rider who still hadn't found his dragon. Jack was bullied by a rider Damian until one red spiked dragon showed Damian who was boss.


Mark/Xydron was a dragon, a very un respected one at that. His father before him had been a dragon to a rider that had done great things. Being a dragon rider meant one thing. You had a dragon that was loyal to the end, you a mix of human and dragon yourself. Mark was a little more human than his other family members. He was called freak, misfit, demon, worthless... He could transform into a human but still had the same urges a male dragon would have but could turn into a human.

Sean "Jack" McLoughlin was a dragon rider, a very young one at that. His father before him had been a dragon rider that had done great things. He hadn't found a dragon yet and he was a year older than he should have been. A strong pull brings the two beings together at first and they never separate. Jack hadn't felt that pull with any dragon anytime.

Jack walked into the outdoor store and went to the milk isle. Sure a regular store with a roof would be nice, but with a town that had 3 dragon riders not many things where indoors. He looked around the shelves until he saw the milk he needed. He reached his hand out to grab it but someone got to it first. The scared hand had a long mark up his arm from Jack himself. Jack cursed under his breath and turned to the boy behind him.

" Well isn't it the mistake, what did you want this?" He asked grinning. Damian was his name and he happened to be the ugliest guy Jack knew. They used to be best friends before Damian had gotten his dragon Tyth. He became cocky saying that he had a rare green dragon that breathed ice. He fought people and killed for fun, forcing his dragon to help. He had been the worst thing in Jack's life so far. He had never had a relationship with Tyth and Jack knew it. Damian was often bossed around by the dragon.

" Cat got your tongue? Come here!" Damian snarled dragging Jack deep into the aisle.

{meanwhile}

Mark searched the aisle looking for a root beer before feeling a tug in his gut. He heard a squeal and growled. His dragon senses kicked in and he growled deep in his chest. He ran down the store and turned left.

" Say UNCLE bitch squirm fag!" Damian sneered punching Jack again. Mark phased before knowing what was happening and roared baring his fangs. Damian stopped and dropped Jack to the floor, bloody and bruised. He whistled and Tyth flew down, talons gripping the walls. Mark flew up and tackled the other dragon.

Jack looked up shakily and saw a huge red dragon with spiked lining its back and tail and shiny red scales and long fangs bring its claws across Tyth's stomach and heard a pained roar. Jack's vision blacked out as the red dragon erupted the green in black and purple flames.

" Sean!" He heard a growl. He opened his eyes cautiously to see sky. He panicked and got up. He groaned as his rubs shifted and his head burned. He looked down to see shining red scales under him and reached to touch one. It was smooth and warm and he felt a tug bring his hand farther up the spiked neck and the dragon turned his head and Jack looked right into its eyes.

Warm brown eyes with specks of black in them stared into his ice blue eyes. He smiled and got into a sitting position. He looked around him and saw he was well above the ground about 500 feet. He felt at home and winced in pain as his rib shifted.

" I didn't know if you wanted Tyth dead so I left him in the streets bloody and an eye gone. I sliced his stomach open and clawed out a eye and a lot of flesh. I bit the end of his tail clean off too. I'm Xydron but my human name is Mark. I prefer Mark but you may call me anything you wish." Mark said gliding along the clouds.

" I'm Sean but I like to be called Jack. How did you... Transform... Into a human?" Jack's asked. Mark took a sharp dip down and Jack had to grab a spike to keep from falling. Mark was a rather large dragon but a small human. Mark in dragon form was a large dragon and bigger than most Jack had seen. Jack sat down in the crook of Mark's shoulder and wooed. Mark roared and flew faster and faster until the clouds where white blurs.

" I'm more human than most dragons let's say!" Mark said over the rush of wind. Jack threw his hands up feeling the wind between his fingers. His legs gripped tightly around Mark's spikes holding on for dear life. They didn't know hoe long they flew until they turned back.

They knew a lot about each other already it was like they had been friends for life. Mark was a young dragon in physical form but had been in an egg for about 190 years waiting for the right year when his rider would have been born. Jack's home of course had a large portion with no roof for his fathers dragon Hangen Jade. She was a jade dragon of course who was known for killing. She was wiser than she was before and an older dragon. Jack pointed to his house and Mark glided down.

" Roar to show them markimoo!" Jack said excitedly.

" Jack, you must call me Xydron in front of others especially dragons ok it is very rude not too I'd be a fool." Mark said very quietly. Jack nodded and Mark roared loudly. His roar was deep and echoing. He had heard Jade's many times but never one like Mark's. It send shivers down his spine but he liked it.

Mark dove down and landed with grace folding his wings to his side. He bowed down and Jack painfully got off him. Mark had used some magic to heal him but he was sore from sitting on the harsh scales for so long.

" Sean where where you you ungodly beast go ins...in...dear." His mother yelled slowly fading to a whisper. Mark bowed down to her and stood straight up. He was a tad smaller than Jade by about five feet. He turned to Jade and bowed even lower smoke coming from his nostrils. She returned the favor but gas coming from her. Her voice had age but beauty as she spoke. " Xydron Ficshbach you have found your rider. I welcome you."

" Many thanks Hangen Jade." He said mouth not moving. Dragons talked via magic which meant their mouths stayed shut as the words came from thoughts within them.

" Patrick dear... Come outside." Jack's mom called from in the house. They had a fairly large home sense they had a dragon rider with three rooms just for the now dragons. Jack was the only rider of his six siblings which was an honor.

His father walked out and froze, he grinned. But the grin faded as he saw who the dragon was. He walked up to Mark scowling. " You are weak, too weak for my son."

" Father Xydron beat Tyth when Damian hurt me and nearly killed him! Watch him fight he is amazing!"

" HE TURNS HUMAN SEAN!" His father bellowed. " Sir I don't turn unless I have to go out in public. Human form disgusts me it isn't comfortable. I won't change around any of you if it makes you most happy." Mark said.

" You better not. Sean, I guess you would like to keep this... Thing?"

" Father you tread thin ice..." Jack warned. " Than you will need a saddle! Come dear I may have a fit in the shop!" His mom said excitedly. She beckoned for the two to follow. She was the towns craftsmen making everything of leather you could think of. She went to a area with large saddles and picked one up with Jack's help. They put a few on him until she sighed. He was very large for his age and she hadn't one his size.

" Sean I have been working on one but you must swear not to ruin it. It is a work in progress supposed to be for Tyth... Would you like to see if it fits?" She asked.

Jack looked at Mark who nodded once. She got it out and saw it. It was black leather fitted into a elegant battle saddle. Jack smiled and Mark blew smoke out of his nose. They put it on Jack gritting his teeth. Perfect fit.

" Would you like to try it out? Your late for class anyways it's halfway through the day." She asked. Jack and Mark looked at each other and Jack hopped on.

{time skip}

Mark landed roughly on the grass near the school and the ground shook. It didn't help that kids where out for recess during the time and all saw Mark and Jack. Jack scratched the soft scales on the back of Mark's head and felt him purr slightly. Grinning he hopped off and stretched out his legs. Mark shook and his bag fell from his back.

" Jack, if you need anything at all call me I will be here instantly. Anything." Mark said via thought.

" Okay Mark. I will, even if danger hadn't happened yet I will. Stay safe." Jack replied walking to the school house. He went inside to be flooded with complaints, questions, and praise. Mark had made a very large show, even more than Tyth. Jack smiled and whistled for no reason. He heard a roar and saw Mark take off pushing his body off the ground with his wings. He blew flames up into the skies. Jack smirked and continued his day at school.

Come lunch time two teenagers walked up to Jack smugly with a fake grin. They had been the other dragon riders other than their parents. One was a girl, Suzy who was full of piss and wind. She was stubborn and sassy perfect for her dragon Rhydos who was as sassy as she was. Rhydos didn't qualify as a she or he but it liked to be called they and them. Anyone who picked on them would get full on fury from Suzy. She broke a guys arm once for saying that Rhydos was weird. They had black scales and purple eyes. The other was Felix whom was a goofy childish ten who had a female dragon named Kaika who was a fighter when needed, but a Farley gentle giant with light blue scales and golden eyes.

" Wanna sit with us?" Felix asked.

" Um no thanks actually I'm eating outside today." Jack replied sending a thought to Mark. " Meeting up with a friend."

" Oh.. Well would you like to meet up after school to hang with us? We wanna meet your dragon!" Suzy said gripping a necklace.

" Sure... Um we can meet up in the mountains outside of town maybe." Jack suggested. They nodded and parted ways. " Fake" he heard Mark mutter via thought. Jack picked up his lunch and went outside to meet with human Mark. Mark walked up to him stumbling slightly. Mark was handsome as a human Jack had to say. He had red hair on top of his black Raven hair and was a little taller than Jack but very muscular. Jack walked to meet him and they sat together as Jack ate. Damian walked by and Mark growled, ready to kill him. Jack put a hand out to stop him and Damian stopped when he saw Mark.

" This your boyfriend Jack?" He asked looking at Mark smirking.

" No." Mark replied walking up to him. " Like what ya see?"

" Yea... I'm Damian." Damian said holding a hand out, Mark looked at it and didn't shake it.

" I'm not interested. I could take you to the fucking ground right now if I wanted for you hurting Jack. You and your dragon aren't as tough as you think you are." Mark said staring threateningly at him. Damian walked away scoffing and Jack giggled.

" Didn't know he was gay."

" Apparently he is bi sense he likes Suzy. Mark I have to go to class now, be careful." Jack said putting his hand on Mark's. He cared about Mark deeply, their bond already strong. Mark purred and nodded. He warned Jack about being safe and said he would make a scene picking him up. Jack laughed and walked inside.

{time skip}

Jack walked out of the building with his friend Ken laughing and whistled. Mark roared and dove down and smashed into the earth gracefully. He stretched his wings and laid them down. He bowed down allowing Jack to climb onto him. Damian was in fumes at the saddle. " Send Tyth my biggest thanks for the saddle, it's very nice." Mark growled silencing the whole place.

Mark jumped and flapped into the air majestically. He roared once more shaking the leaves and bringing students to applause. Jack laughed as the students clapped and two other dragons joined him.

" Hello." Mark purred.

" Greetings!" Kaika said.

" Let's go." Suzy said clapping happily. The dragons glided and raced to the mountain. Rhydos and Kaika tied for first seeing as Mark was making lazy loops in the air making Jack giggle like a child. " How do you do that Xydron?" Kaika asked trying herself.

" Fold the wings but angle them pointing out a little and arch your neck." Mark purred doing it again. Kaika got it on the forth try and giggled in pleasure. Felix and Jack where dying of laughter and Rhydos quickly tried. They got it quickly and laughed along with them. Mark's forked tongue hanged out of his mouth as he did it in a bigger loop. Jack giggled and gripped Mark's spikes tightly.

They eventually made it to the mountain and Kaika quickly noticed Mark's spikes. Spikes weren't rare but no one else in their country had them. She giggled and clawed at one laughing. Mark made a show of getting a crab apple tree and giving it to Kaika making her purr thanks.

" Xydron?" Rhydos asked.

" Yes?"

" Race ya!" They called jumping into the sky. Jack and Suzy watched as the two dragons raced each other. Mark's spiked propelled wind so he grew speed when he leaned forward and back. He won by a hair and did a lazy loop to celebrate.

" They are so funny aren't they, dragons. Free spirited and loyal but still feel like your the most important thing in their lives." Suzy said picking a small daisy from the ground next to her. The tree had been laying in the cool grass watching their dragons play. Kaika and Rhydos making lazy loops and Mark with his tongue lolled to the side of his mouth lazily basking n the sunlight.

" Rhydos and Kaika come here!" Jack called. They obeyed looping down and flopping near him. " What do you two breath?"

" Air." Rhydos said rolling around in wild flowers. Jack gave him the look and they laughed. " Fire."

" I breath wind!" Kaika said giggling. " Powerful gushed of freezing cold air." Felix replied smiling as she plopped into a small pond splashing Mark.

" Xydron what do you breath?" Felix asked. " Black and purple fire." Mark purred walking over and laying his huge head on Jack. Jack realized how heavy Mark's head was a laughed. He scratched the delicate scales next to his spikes and felt Mark's neck vibrate next to him.

" OH SHIT GUYS ITS 10!" Suzy said jumping on Rhydos. Mark jumped up and Jack held to his back spike, being hoisted onto Mark's back. Kaika took off and circled back grabbing Felix in her claws.

Mark sped down the mountain and took off flying faster than the rest. A huge layer of fog covered the sky and Felix warned Kaika not to push air. Mark illuminated the sky with fire pushing the fog away. He dove down into the fire and pushed forward flapping his wings once and tucking them in. Jack hid behind a large spike protecting himself from the wind. He shut his eyes and held onto the saddle. Mark slowed and flapped down landing lightly next to a sleeping Jade. Jack climbed off and noticed it was raining. Mark put a wing over Jack's room which he shared with his brothers. He heard a faint thanks and shut his eyes. Jack walked in and laid in his bed and looked up at Mark's wing hovering over his room. He shut his eyes and went off to sleep.

He shot awake a lightning flash and a powerful boom of thunder. A tiny whimper was heard and Jack woke up. Mark's wings spread over everyone's rooms. Jade hid beneath her wings under she growled and shot up into the sky. She began heading towards the mountain Jack had been at earlier, where dragons go if it storms badly enough. Jack saw Mark still there keeping the family warm and dry. He saw his brother shiver and got up and walked to Mark. " Catch this piece of wood on fire I'll put it in the fireplace." Jack thought. Mark opened his mouth slightly and shot a tiny bit of fire out which hit the wood. Jack quickly threw it into the large brick fireplace. It sent a warm glow as the other wood erupted into flame. " Why did Jade leave?" Jack asked via thought.

" Dragons don't like thunder, most have a strong fear of it." Mark said.

" Do you fear thunder?" Jack asked. Mark nodded and Jack felt bad. " But your safety is more important than mine." Mark said. Jack stayed up as long as he could talking to Mark and scratching his head to make sure he was distracted from thunder. Jack ended up falling asleep hand holding one of Mark's claws. He woke up first and saw it was still raining but lightly.

His mother and father came in. " Have you seen Jade it isn't like her to stray off." His father said worried. " She took for the mountains when the thunder started sir. She doesn't like thunder even more than I." Mark purred.

" And you stayed here all night like this Xydron?" Jack's mother asked. Mark nodded and she climbed up the ladder Jack had used to reach Mark from inside. She pet him behind the scales and he purred arching his neck. She smiled and continued. Jack's father just nodded approval and went to the fire still in the fireplace. The rain stopped and Mark took his wing back painfully. He winced making a small noise when his wings forcefully popped into place. He stretched and Jack climbed on his back. " Xydron would you like to take a quick fly to stretch out?"

Mark took off and flew down to the mountain. He landed and walked over to the cave where a large rock blocked the exit. He moved the rock and peered in to see Jade, Suzy and Rhydos. " Storms gone." Jack said. They got out and went their separate ways. Mark did a couple lazy loops in the sky and Jade scoffed.

" Jade ya know ya wanna try!" The Irishmen said giggling. " Fold the wings but angle them pointing out a little and arch your neck." Mark said sticking his tongue out. Jade flew normal a bit and tried a loop. She got it on the first try and did it again. She laughed a small laugh and kept doing it. By the time they got home it was about eight and Jade had been looping with Mark for quite awhile. She did one more above the house and landed laughing. Jack's father smiled and asked what she had been doing. " Xydron taught me how to loop in the air you must try Pat!" She said excitedly. He smiled wider and got on her not bothering using a saddle. She had smooth smaller circular scales instead of larger ruff ones like Mark's. She laughed once again and took off into the air. She got just above the 150 foot area and do a lazy loop. She laughed and Patrick laughed himself throwing his hands up. She did like ten flips lazily and stopped. Jack got on Mark and flew off to school. He had school two days a week and the rest was to be devoted to him learning how to fight with Mark and training for himself to become a warrior. At the moment there was piece but you never know when it comes to the opposing side.

The world was a different place and Jack knew it. In school they learn about wars they have had in the past with the king of the other country Galzra and they where brutal. Galzra was the king of Lapis. Lapis was the name of the town and he based his kingdom around it. Galzra forced dragon eggs to hatch so he could have a killer army. He forced the dragons to fight with him so he could wipe out Jack people the Jade army. The kingdom was far away for even a dragon, about a two day fly. Their leader was Hudrin who happened to be Galzra's brother. His dragon Zakea was killed by Galzra's Dragons. Zakea was a mother of a hound dragon named Hangen. Hangen found her rider who gave her the nickname Jade. A year later miners struck a large supply of the rare gem under the castle, giving the name Jade. Jack knew Jade was famous but not until that one day in class did he realize how important she was to the kingdom.

" Bye Mark stay safe I heard Tyth is flying now." Jack thought getting off Mark. He nodded and Mark flew away.

Mark glided around for awhile before he heard a small thought come from Jack. " Watch out Mark!" Mark pushed his red wings forward to block what ever air was carrying him. Tyth growled fangs bared. " Xydron... I must finish what you started." He growled.

Mark roared and Tyth soon roared. Tyth had a powerful roar but Mark's was deeper and more scary. Mark shot up into the air and bit at Tyth. Tyth slashed at Mark but Mark dodged biting down hard on Tyth's leg blood gushing into his mouth. Tyth roared once again and a huge white dragon shot up from the trees and rushed at Mark fangs long as Jack himself. Mark darted into town and looped quickly sinking his teeth into the white dragons scales. The dragons scales where like Mark's but he bit the softer scales under the dragons head. Mark smacked the dragon with his tail and dug the spikes into the white dragons flesh. Mark felt a large tear gripping pain and cried out. He felt a large pain and agonizing ripping as a large chunk of skin came from his shoulder. He roared and engulfed the white dragon in boiling fire. The dragon shrieked and dove down smashing into Mark with all the weight he had. Mark felt a crack and bit down on the dragons tail ripping it off halfway down. The white dragon shrieked even louder making Mark's hearing ring and burn. Mark darted to town quickly making sure to angle his wings just right driving forward as much as possible. He saw a shadow above him and and a second later he smashed into the earth... Right next to the school house.

" Xydron I will kill you... For lapis!" Tyth growled showing his claws inside Mark's back and pulling down slowly. Mark bucked up and shot forward and turned, back smashing up against trees. A few broke and Mark opened his jaw biting down hard on what ever was in his mouth. He head a shriek and clawed at it not bothering to look at what he had done. The white dragons wing in shreds bled harshly and it fell back into the building.

" Your human comes here yes? Let's pay him a visit." The white dragon growled smashing the wall. Tyth growled and pinned Mark down by the wings. Claws threatening to rip his wings. Damian and Jack ran out of the building cursing. Damian commanded Tyth to his side so he could ride. Jack went over to Mark and got on his back clutching a spike as the saddle was off. Mark shot into the air, fire shooting at Tyth. Mark folded his wings quickly dropping to the ground and Jack quickly stood. " Felix sword now!" He growled. Felix tossed him his sword he was allowed to keep with him. Felix had horrible trust issues after one battle he had had against his so called bestie.

The white dragon bit down harsh on Mark's leg and Mark roared, biting the dragon back. Mark clawed at the dragons face and used his talons to rip chunks of scale and skin off the beast. The dragon was about to engulf them both in fire before Jack run its head through with the sword, killing it. Tyth was recovering quickly and roared. Ice shot out and Mark melted it. The whole town was in hiding by the time Jack's father had gotten there with Jade.

Mark roared and tackled Tyth to the sky. Now know this, Mark and Jack hadn't started training yet. " Mark careful, pull in on Damian." Jack ordered.

Mark obeyed and bit down on Tyth's back. " Kill Tyth not the human!" Jade roared. Jack grabbed at Damian and Damian shoved a short dagger into Jack's side and twisted. Jack cried out and knocked him on the head with the hilt of his sword skin splitting and blood flowing from his forehead. Mark tumbled as his wing was crushed slightly by Tyth's weight. Mark got his teeth around the delicate neck and bit, pulling. A loud snap, and Damian screamed in agony as his dragon died in front of him. Tyth fell to the ground, Damian caught in Mark's talons, He sobbed and hit Mark over and over, Mark taking the blow. Damian was on Mark's back crying into his hands. Damian grabbed his hunting knife from his boot and tore down Mark's wing about eight feet. Mark bellowed and began falling from the sky. He wrapped his wings around Jack, Jack holding Damian. A large boom and Mark laid out painfully sprawled in a horrid position wing torn. Damian crawled free and to the corpse of Tyth.

" Damn you and you temper! Why did you do that? You ruined everything... Why?" He asked sobbing and holding the dragons neck in his hands, putting the smooth scales on his face.

He turned to Mark blazing in anger. Mark stared right back, standing in full length. " I understand your pain Damian. But I had too and you know why. I would like to talk to you, in private." Mark said. Damian sobbed once more and nodded, Mark picked him up lightly with his claws and Jack got on his back. They went to the side of town and Mark let go of the sobbing mess.

" Lapis huh?" Mark asked anger clear in his voice. Damian hung his head and sobbed once more. He nodded. " They made us swear in magic language and.. They compromised Tyth making him under the Kings ordered not mine and uh..." Damian said another sob breaking. " Xydron I'm sorry..."

" It's nothing a healer can't fix Damian." Mark said looking into the distance. He picked them both up and painfully went back dropping Damian off in town and Jack at home himself. As soon as Jack got off Mark Mark fell to the ground. Jack ran over and yelled to his mom and dad, to anybody. He kept yelling and screaming Mark until he couldn't. Where the hell was his family?!

" JADE!" Jack screamed tears falling. " HELP KAIKA, RHYDOS, JADE HELP!"

" Jack... It hurts." Mark mumbled eyelids dropping. Jack felt like his heart broke in two. " Mark I need you to do something for me ok? Can you try to roar or send fire up or something my folks are all the way in town we are alone!" Jack said tears flowing down like crazy. Mark lifted his head lazily and opened his mouth. He let out a loud, desperate, painful roar that echoed throughout the trees. Jack's entire body broke and he laid next to Mark sobbing loudly. Mark's roar echoed and made Jack's ears ring. Despair was the only thing in Jack's mind at the loud screaming roar.

" GUYS!" Kaika bellowed diving down with Jade and Rhydos. They picked Mark up and Felix and Suzy went to get Jack.

{time skip}

" Mark! Oh my fucking god I missed you so much!" Jack said running to the dragon. He held his arms out and Mark's dragon faded as a human picked Jack up in his arms, Jack's legs wrapped around his waist. Mark spun him around and Jack brought their lips together. Mark was shocked, but liked it... He kissed back holding Jack protectively.

" Boys!" Jack's mother yelled trying not to smile. Mark let go of Jack's lips and Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of Mark's neck.

" I missed you Jack." Mark said.

" I missed you more... How come it took so long! A bloody month!" Jack said tears forming.

" I know Jack I'm sorry, we are together now. Forever." Mark purred.

" Xydron... Why did he call you Mark?" Jack's ma asked.

" I prefer Mark than Xydron but Mark is my nickname not real name. No one at my town calls me Xydron mam." Mark replied hugging Jack close.

Damian ran up and reached for Jack to high five him, Mark hugged Jack closer a small growl in his throat. " Mark.. It's ok..." Jack said holding Mark's face and kissing him softly. Mark let go hesitantly glaring at Damian. Jack high fived him and Mark turned dragon. He stretched and waited next to Jack calmly, before a roar sounded and Kaika jumped on him giggling. Mark twisted and was on top of her purring.

" Felix Felix they finally kissed!" She roared loudly. Mark smiled and got off her. Jack climbed on him without saying and Mark shot up into the sky shooting fire up into the air. A lot of fire too... The entire town could see it..

" Mark!" Jack called over the air rushing as Mark spun around in tight circles going up. He kept going up and up until the air was cold and thin. He flung his wings out flat stopping them completely.

" What?" He asked.

" I love you,"

" I love you too Jack, I mean it." Mark said. Mark let out a blood chilling roar that sook the world beneath him. Jack's hairs on his arms raises as Kaika, Rhydos, and Jade joined in on the roar making the town cheer and the trees shake. It was like a messed up wolf pack, deeper, louder, scarier.

Jack and Mark led the other dragons into the Lapis kingdom and charge the doors down. Jade and Mark together made the dragons against them bow down with their strength and roars. Jade made them surrender and then undid their forced bonds to the kingdom. Jack and Mark where the Jade heroes and there main army of Jade, Rhydos, and Kaika.. Damian was reunited with Tyth after a strong battle that ended his life by a spear to the chest. Jack and Mark became mates years later... Bonded even more than their rider link.

At the age of 30 between battles and training they trained young riders to fight and protect the Jade kingdom. Sense Jade was the last dragon of her royalty Jack's father Patrick was made royalty which meant Jack and Mark where known thought out many kingdoms. Mark was finally a highly respected dragon and Jack a very popular rider. They represented peace, love, and fear.

" I love you Mark." Jack whispered into his ear.

" I love you more Jack." Mark replied. He roared his award winning blood curling roar and jumped to the sky, his rider and mate with him.


End file.
